Pups and Chase's Test
Coming soon =Summary= After feeling that he doesn't need to be in the PAW Patrol, Chase is given a test by the police. If he fails, he has to leave the PAW Patrol, but if he passes, he stays. Will Chase be able to pass the test? Characters PAW Patrol *Marshall *Rubble *Chase (Main Character) *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Roxy *Max *Indigo *Ryder Humans * Police Officer #1 *Police Officer #2 *Police Dog/Sarge *Katie *Alex Can i use? *Tundra (allowed) *Smoky (allowed) *Princess (allowed) *Kailey (allowed) *Icee (allowed) *Andrew (allowed) *Blizzard (allowed) *Dirge (allowed) *Sweetie *Danny (allowed) *Tyler (allowed) *Rome (allowed) *Elsa (allowed) Story, have to begin without Sweetie The story begins at night, the pups are in the the pup-houses, as Chase walks slowly to his. Chase: (quietly) That dream...maybe it is real... (A voice is heard): What dream? (Chase turns around to see Elsa, Skye, and Smoky right behind him) Chase: Er...hi guys... Smoky: Come on Chase, what happened...and what dream? Chase: Well... Elsa: About Skye? Chase begins to blush hard, and so does Skye, who's hiding her blush. The pups laugh, and Chase continues. Chase (smile fades away): No...I had a dream...that I was...wasn't needed on the team anymore! Kinda like Tundra's nightmare... Elsa, Skye, and Smoky (as their smiles turn into a frown): What..? Elsa: Chase, we do need you! Plus, your my brother! Smoky: Elsa's right! Skye: Chase...we never would kick you off... Chase: Thanks guys...night... (Elsa, Skye, and Smoky head to their pup-houses) Chase: (has the dream again) ____________________________________________________ Chase: Hey guys, what's up? Rocky: Oh..hi Chase...(growls) Chase: Huh..? Marshall, who is now training Smoky (and still training Rome),is also wearing Chase's uniform and collar. He runs to Chase and growls. Chase: Marshal...this isn't a time to play...now what's going on and give me my suit! Marshall: Hello...Chase... Chases tail perked under him, as he softly whimpered. Chase: Tundra? Elsa? Skye? Smoky? Don't you remember me..? Smoky: Chase... Skye: (hangs her head softly, and runs away from Chase) Elsa: I'm sorry Chase... Tundra: (looks at Chase, then whimpers) Marshall: Run away Chase, get out of here... Chase is frozen, and doesn't move. Marshall: (starts chasing Chase) Skye (turns around and gasps): Marshall! Chase! Chase: Help! Somebody! Marshall chases Chase up to the beach, where it's raining. Chase: Marshall! Stop! Marshall: (growls with a smirk, then pounces on Chase, throwing Chase into the water) Chase: (starts coughing) Marshall: (gets out of the water) Find a different home...idiot... Chase: (sighs softly) ____________________________________________________Chase woke up suddenly, stumbling out of bed. Chase: Maybe I should leave... Chase: (checks if any of the pups are watching, then takes off his collar and walks away) Marshall, who woke up, walked right behind Chase. Marshall: Chase? Where are going..? Chase stops and turn around:leaving... Marshall: Why..? Chase: Because I... (A police truck drives by the lookout, as the sirens wake up the other pups and Ryder, and two officers come out, with a police dog) Ryder, who ran down to the officers asked: Officers, what's going on? Officer #1: We came for Chase... (To be continued) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase